


The Funeral

by ReturningWriter



Series: The Truce [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Melodrama, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Lena Luthor, Reconciliation, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: Lena watches Jerimiah Danvers' funeral from afar and thinks about what a mess her life has become and about a certain blonde reporter while it rains.A very kind reader over on Tumblr asked me to write this and it sparked an idea in my head.The original request was: “Can you write a fic where no one told Lena that Jeremiah died or she goes to the funeral.“
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Truce [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705396
Comments: 17
Kudos: 346





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little one-shot for you guys while we're all couped up inside (future readers can Google why!) and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> And holy hell I wrote something that isn't five thousand plus words long!

Lena stood by herself under a lonely tree as the rain poured down on the small gathering of people huddled under umbrellas around the grave in the distance. Of course, she’d not been invited, not with how things were between Kara and her these days. It didn’t help that the blonde hero’s words from a few weeks ago still echoed in her mind: “I will do everything in my power to stop you. Just like I would any other villain.”

But Kara Danvers had been a good friend once upon a time and she understood the pain the loss of a parent could bring all too well. Herself, she’d never known her birthmother and then she’d lost her adoptive father while still young. Thus, she wouldn’t wish the loss of a parent on her worst enemy and Kara, despite everything that had been said between them, was not her enemy.

Looking out at the rain falling harder on the small group in the distance she cursed at herself for not bringing an umbrella today. But she’d rushed out of the lab when she’d heard about the funeral in a blind panic. Though now that she was here, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing here. Yes, she wanted to be there for Kara in some shape or form. Even though she knew that she couldn’t hug the blonde and tell her it would get better with time.

Closing her eyes for a moment she thought about that a mess her life had become ever since Lex showed her that stupid video of Kara being Supergirl. What she wouldn’t give to get that blissful ignorance back if only for a day so she could run over there and hug her friend.

Pulling her heavy black coat around herself tighter to ward off the slight chill she kept watching Kara from a distance. The blonde reporter was being strong and brave with an arm around her crying sister’s shoulders. But, she knew Kara, and even though the blonde’s shoulders were squared and her face was set, she knew the gentle blonde reporter she once called a friend was breaking on the inside and there was nothing she could do to help.

With the rumble of distant thunder, she then watched the casket being lowered into the ground and Kara and her sister throwing roses and dirt down into the grave. Unable to look at the scene any longer she turned away.

Even looking away from the scene she felt all those pesky memories come flooding back. Kara and her sharing lunch on the balcony of her office. Kara looking at her with that look on her beautiful face while biting her lower lip. Kara holding her in those strong arms, and she missed that. She missed it all and wanted it back, but her damn pride wouldn’t allow her to ask for it.

“Hey you,” a soft voice spoke from behind her and she didn’t have to turn around to see who it was. She’d recognize Kara Danvers’ voice anywhere in the universe.

“I was just leaving,” she answered without looking back and took a step forward but then she felt a gentle hand on her elbow.

**Never The End**

“I brought an umbrella, and I thought maybe you’d like to join me… us… we’re going to this bar to have the wake for him there,” Kara offered with her voice filled with its usual sweetness but undercut with deep sadness and she wanted to pull out of the blonde’s gentle grip but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Why?” she asked and gave into her desire to see Kara’s face one more time. Turning around slowly, almost afraid of what she was going to see, and she had to stifle a gasp at the state of the blonde hero.

Kara’s cheeks were streaked with tears and her sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy. The blonde’s glasses were fogged up from the rain and the tears. Fingers that could bend steel were digging into the handle of the umbrella and the girl’s blonde hair was wet and matted down against her head. The dark-grey coat that covered her tall frame was splattered with rain and what she guessed was tears.

“Because I could really use my best friend right now,” Kara whispered on the verge of more tears and let go of her arm but held out that hand for her to take.

What could she do? Kara’s whisper sounded so broken and desperate and she could see that the offered hand was shaking with cold droplets falling from the blonde’s fingers.

“Truce?” she asked in a low and unsure voice and took the offered hand in hers. Noticing that even in the pouring and chilly rain Kara’s skin felt warm. Tesla’s Coils, she missed this girl.

“Truce,” Kara answered with a shy smile and moved next to her allowing them to share the blonde’s umbrella but she didn’t let go of her hand. And she didn’t mind that one bit.

“How are you holding up?” she asked quietly and without realizing it she gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Better… now,” the blonde reporter answered with that shy smile again and there was that look. 

Why was Kara looking at her like that? And then the revelation hit her like a ton of bricks! Did she… like Kara, like that? It would explain why Lex’s revelation of the truth about the blonde had hurt so much. 

Before she could say anything, Kara gave her a look of understanding, almost if she also knew about those not so buried feelings and squeezed her hand back. 

Allowing herself to be led back to the small rain beaten group waiting by the grave she looked up at Kara with a new and scary understanding of her feelings for this incredible woman. One thing was clear as day to her now. She would not become a villain. Not if it meant hurting this incredible and kind girl. 

Doing good in the world right now meant keeping that smile on Kara’s beautiful face and nothing else mattered today.

  
**Never the end**  



End file.
